1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a lens barrel.
2. Description of the Related Art
Patent Literature 1 (Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application S57-66425) discloses a lens barrel that uses a locking member provided to a zoom ring to adjust the movable range of a focus ring.